Qvarr/EAHSona
Quaint Charming, whose destiny is unknown to her, is part of the Charming family. While she is fine finding her one true love someday in whatever story she belongs in, she hopes that she will be one doing the courting and the saving. She essentially wants to be the Princess Charming to her Dude in Distress. Quaint is also Qvarr's EAHsona. Character Personality People would most likely describe Quaint to be bubbly, outgoing, and energetic. A natural diplomat, she is very conscious about how people feel around her that she does her best to make sure everyone around her feels happy and not left out. She will go as far as striking the conversation first and making herself look like a fool. Due to her behavior, people immediately assume her to be ditzy and silly. Quaint is often caught off guard by her peers because she is always lost in her own thoughts. While Quaint is pretty good at keeping her mind in check, sometimes her mind will just run regardless of where she is. This tends to get her in trouble a lot in her classes when her professors catch her daydreaming (which they are not wrong a majority of the time.) This behavior also makes her come off as featherbrained to her peers. They mostly speak towards her in a condescending tone. While this treatment bothers Quaint slightly, this is exactly what she wanted. Quaint has a huge fear of people getting to know her that she has created a persona to make the people around her to assume that she is just a one-dimensional and stereotypical Charming. Appearance Quaint sports a half-undercut hairstyle with all her hair parted to her right. Her sense of style and clothing depends entirely on her mood. Some days she will just roam around school in sweats and a t-shirt and hoodie, while other times she dresses up head-to-toe. Even though her appearance tends to change day by day, you will always see her wear gold earrings and eye makeup. Hobbies & Interests One can surely find Quaint doing either one of the following things: * drawing * playing videogames * sleeping * watching corgi videos on her MirrorPhone But on a serious note, Quaint likes delving deep into her thoughts and contemplating about philosophical concepts, observing nature, and reflecting on her character. Relationships Friends Ace O.F. Spades "Why didn't you respond to my time of need?! I needed to get into that quarry an hour ago! I need dem woods man!" -''Quaint (somewhat jokingly) berating Ace for not helping her in the Animal Crossing MirrorPhone game'' They draw, they game, and they banter about life together. (Probably a little too much.) This interesting gaming and comedic duo can be heard throughout the halls of Ever After High getting excited over the smallest things - that being Animal Crossing. Although Ace is more of a lax and casual gamer, Quaint tends to push Ace to be more extreme like herself (but with fail every time.) Outside of gaming, the two really enjoy sharing their artwork with each other. Ace is one of the very few people at Ever After High that Quaint is willing to share her artwork to, specifically the ones that most likely will not be posted on her art MirrorBlog. But with all jokes aside, Quaint is grateful for her friendship with Ace. When things get a little testy and down, she finds comfort speaking to him about whatever it is that is bothering her. Whether it be about her love life or how her puppy missed her flight, Quaint knows that Ace is always there to listen. She hopes that Ace knows that he can come to her too.Category:EAHsonas